


Extended Families

by imaginentertain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has an interesting relationship with his boyfriend's father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Families

**Never Been Kissed**

 

Blaine straightened his tie as he knocked on the door. He knew this was a little bit weird, turning up uninvited at someone's house when he technically shouldn't know where he lives. It wasn't as if Blaine went looking for Kurt's home address but—

The door swung open and the space was filled with a large man, flannel shirt and cap. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I was looking for Kurt," Blaine said.

The man looked him up and down. "You're not from McKinley."

"No, sir," Blaine said, "I go to Dalton Academy."

"You and Kurt friends?"

Blaine hesitated just a little too long and the man scowled.

"How'd you know Kurt?"

"He came to Dalton, watched our glee club perform" Blaine said, "and afterwards we talked about.. some stuff that's been going on. I just wanted to make sure he was OK after this afternoon."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't want to overstep, if he's not said anything to you—"

"I know something happened today, I know my boy. I'm more interested in how you seem to know so much and yet I don't even know your name."

"Blaine Anderson, sir. You must be Kurt's dad."

The man gave a short snort of laughter. "I must be."

"I promise I'm not here to give Kurt trouble. He said his name was Kurt Hummel and I knew of the garage so I went there to leave a message for him. One of the guys there gave me your address. I'm sorry to impose but I just wanted to make sure he was OK. He's not been answering my texts and—"

"You've convinced me," the man said, stepping back to allow Blaine access. "He's upstairs. I'll see if he wants to talk to you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Burt," the man said.

"What?"

"Burt, or nothin' at all. Even the guys who work for me don't call me sir."

"I..." Blaine started, trailing off uncomfortably.

Burt sighed. "Fine. Mr Hummel if that makes you feel better."

"I'm sorry, it's just—"

"Listen, if Kurt's found someone he can talk to then you can call me what you want," Burt laughed. "For now anyway. Sir just makes me feel old, even if you were raised to be that respectful."

"I... will try."

"Sounds good to me. I'll just go see if Kurt wants to see you."

Blaine nodded and remained where he stood until Burt returned, Kurt behind him.

*

**Blame it on the Alcohol**

 

"Kurt's not here," Burt said when he opened the door.

"I know, it was you I wanted to see, Mr Hummel."

"I thought we got past this," Burt sighed. "If this is about the other morning—"

"Nothing happened, I promise. I barely remember what happened."

"What are you? Sixteen?" When Blaine nodded he sighed. "There's a reason the drinking age is twenty one, y'know. You're just not ready for it."

"I think it'll be a long, long time before I drink again."

"Glad to hear it."

"I just wanted you to know."

"You came all the way over here to tell me that?"

"It was important."

"To you or to Kurt?"

"Kurt doesn't know I'm here. We're... not exactly talking at the moment."

"Why not?"

"It's... complicated."

"This have something to do with Rachel?" Off Blaine's look Burt smiled. "I'm not that daft. I have ears."

"...Yes," Blaine admitted.

"Word of advice, son?" Burt said. "Don't try and work out what their relationship is, I've long since given up. If they've fallen out they'll be fine in a few days. Just don't take sides, keep your head down, all storms will pass."

"Thanks for the advice," Blaine smiled. "And I'm sorry. About the other morning. It won't happen again."

"Well, I'm glad Kurt did right by you but you're right, it won't happen again."

"I don't want to be the reason you two fall out."

"It'll take a lot more than that to come between us, son, don't worry about it. We're good. I promise."

"I'm glad."

"I wasn't just talking about me and Kurt, y'know?"

"I'm sorry?"

"If you've made up with Kurt by Friday I expect to see you at dinner, understand? In fact, you're coming anyway."

"I don't know if Kurt will—"

"He will, you're coming. End of."

Blaine ducked his head and nodded. "That'd be great, thanks—"

"Burt."

"Burt," Blaine agreed. "And... can you not tell Kurt I came over? I wanted to speak to you about this and—"

"It's our secret, don't worry. See you Friday?"

"Friday."

 

*

 

**Original Song**

 

He should have brought flowers. Or chocolates. Maybe wine? No, Burt drank beer didn't he? But that was a stupid idea. Firstly, where would he be able to buy beer? Secondly, Kurt would have vetoed that idea because of Burt's heart. Flowers, he should have brought them at least. He had to make a good impression, he couldn't mess this up.

Gripping the wheel he took a few deep breaths to try and settle his stomach because otherwise he'd not be able to eat anything during this dinner and that would be rude and they would never want him to come back and—

A sharp rap on the window made him jump and yes, yelp.

"You comin' in or do I need to send Kurt out with a plate?" Burt asked.

His hands still shaking Blaine opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, locking the door behind him. "Sorry, I was distracted."

"Can't be late, Kurt's gone all out for tonight. Think we'd both be in trouble for weeks if we threw out his timing."

"Can't have that," Blaine smiled.

"Although I reckon it'd take a lot to wipe that grin off his face," Burt said as the two of them started to walk up the path towards the front door. "Thank you."

Blaine's heart actually stopped for a second as he stammered, "What?"

"Well it's your doing isn't it? The fact that Kurt has been so happy?"

"I... It... I mean, that is..."

"This duet means the world to him so I'm glad you fought his corner. Really picked him up after losing that bird."

"Oh. Yes. Right," Blaine said, his heart thudding back into life.

"Why?" Burt asked as he opened the door. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"...Nothing," Blaine said as he stepped into the house, just missing the knowing grin that spread across Burt's face.

 

*

 

**Prom Queen**

 

"You goin'?" Burt called out, then laughed softly when Blaine jumped, his hand pulling back from the door handle. "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see you down here tonight."

"I'm sorry?"

"If you need me to call your parents, explain you're stayin' over, I don't mind."

"I don't want to impose—"

"You're not, you never have been and you never will, understand? And for the record I thought that before you did what you did tonight."

"Thanks," Blaine said quietly.

"Want me to call them?"

"I... I don't know how Kurt will feel about that," Blaine laughed softly. "I think he just wants some space right now."

"He OK?"

"He... will be," Blaine decided on. "Don't know what difference I made but—"

"You make all the difference," Burt said. "When Finn told me what you did, I couldn't have been prouder."

"Kurt was amazing, he was so brave and the way he went up there—"

"I was talkin' about you," Burt interrupted. "You stood up there with him."

"It was nothing."

"Kurt told me," Burt said quietly. "He wasn't breaking your confidence, nothing like that. I just think it shocked him, shocked me if I'm honest. I think he just needed someone to talk to about it. You hear about this stuff happening but you never think of it happening to someone you know, someone you care about."

"Kurt is..." Blaine started before he stopped, seeing the look on Burt's face that was becoming quite familiar. "Oh. Right."

"Give me their number, I'll call now before they start to worry."

"I don't want to impose."

"Not happening," Burt smiled. "You tell me that Kurt won't be happy when you walk back up those stairs and I'll let you go. Tell me that you don't want to be here then I won't stop you. Otherwise I'll have their numbers."

Blaine followed Burt into the kitchen and reached for the pad kept by the phone. He wrote down his home and then his parents' cell numbers.

"Here," Burt said, handing Blaine a bottle of water. "Sit. Talk to me for a few minutes."

"What?"

"Talk to me."

"Kurt's fine, well, he's not but—"

"I meant about you. How are you?"

"I wasn't the one—"

"Yeah, you were. So talk to me. I'm not going to force you, don't worry, but I'm not going to let you run away 'cause it's easier. I know things with you and your dad are..."

"Different?" Blaine finished for him.

"You and Kurt talk, and that's great. Sign of a good relationship and as long as you two keep talking you'll be able to work through a lot of the stuff that'll come your way simply because you're in a relationship. But what I'm trying to say is that Kurt's not the only one you can talk to. If there's anything serious, or worrying you, or if you just don't want to dump it all on Kurt. I'm here. Carole too, understand?"

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath to try and steady himself.

"OK, I'm done embarrassing you. Go on up, I'll say goodnight on my way."

Blaine got to his feet, turning in the doorway. "Thank you, Burt."

"Same to you, son," Burt said, picking up the phone and starting to dial.

 

*

 

**The Purple Piano Project**

 

"Dalton uniform changed?" Burt laughed as he walked into the kitchen to find Blaine with his head in the fridge.

"No, um... I..."

"Kurt texted me," Burt said, "right before he said you were coming for dinner. Interesting how it's gone from asking to telling," he laughed.

"If it's a problem then—"

"Since when has you being here for dinner been a problem? Hell, you had more dinners here than not over the summer so I don't know why things should be different now."

"Thanks, Burt."

"So how about you stop looking for something to eat now so you don't ruin your appetite?"

"Sorry," Blaine said, closing the fridge door.

"You OK with this whole transfer thing? I know Kurt was on at you about it most of the summer what I could tell."

"...Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"It'll be an adjustment but I'll be fine."

"And next year? When Kurt's in New York?"

"I don't..."

"You sure about being at McKinley without him?"

"I didn't transfer for him," Blaine said. "I did it for me. For us."

"Big step."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't see it like that."

"How do you see it then?" Burt asked, sitting at the table and starting to go through the mail piled up there.

"I missed him when he transferred back to McKinley last year, _really_ missed him. And I thought that I'd spend the summer with him and that'd be fine, that I'd cope when school went back... But it wasn't like that. The first day I felt... _lost_. I'd look for him and he wasn't there and we spent most of the day texting so I know it was the same for him.

"And I know next year will be different and hard but we've got this year first. He wanted me to transfer and with what happened at the NYADA mixer on his mind? I will do anything and everything I can to make this year easier, better for him. Because that's what relationships should be, right? Putting them first? Someone else matters more than you do so when you can you... do it for them."

"Takes most of us years to figure that out," Burt said. "So long as you don't forget that you're in this relationship too."

"I won't, I promise," Blaine said.

"Good. So you happy?"

"Yeah," Blaine grinned.

"So's Kurt, so I guess we're all happy," Burt laughed.

 

*

 

**The First Time**

 

Blaine's hands ran over his phone, locking and unlocking the screen a dozen times. He couldn't text Kurt again, not without making his desperation seem obvious. He just wished that Kurt hadn't been held up at the mall with the girls, he wished that the roadworks had still been on the main road because then he'd have had an extra fifteen minutes added to his journey. He wouldn't then be sat here with Burt, trying not to just blurt out everything.

Burt probably knew anyway. He seemed to have a sixth sense on this; first their relationship, then the first "love you" and now this. How could he not know? Blaine felt like there was a neon sign above his head every time Burt looked at him.

_I STOLE YOUR SON'S VIRGINITY._

Well, maybe stole was a strong word. Kurt totally was all for handing it over and was very, very much a willing partner but this was Burt's son and he wasn't going to see it that way, was he? Burt had all these memories of his baby boy and he was always going to be that and Blaine was just this guy who'd swept in and corrupted his son.

Blaine shifted nervously in his seat and Burt continued to talk about... whatever sport they'd been talking about and willed Kurt to hurry up.

He'd never be welcome in this house again and forget going up to Kurt's room. Open door policy or not, they'd be downstairs and under constant supervision. Burt would never allow Kurt to come over to his anymore, curfews would be strictly enforced and oh god, he'd have to go back to 'Mr Hummel', wouldn't he?

He unlocked his phone, sending Kurt a single text.

_HELP._

To his credit Blaine managed to pick up the conversation (baseball, right, he could do this) until Kurt's reply came through.

_My dad loves you. I love you. You will be fine._

Yes, Burt quite liked Blaine, that much was obvious. But Kurt had told him all about the 'Brokeback Mountain' comment and the leaflets and how Burt was fine with the notion but only in theory. Which, Blaine reasoned, was probably the same for all parents?

"OK, out with it," Burt said.

"What?"

"You're distracted."

"I... sorry. Just thinking."

"About?"

"...Nothing."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No," Blaine said quickly. "No," he repeated a little slower. "No, thanks."

"Oh... kay..." Burt said slowly.

"Sorry. No."

"You and Kurt OK?"

"Yes," Blaine said quickly but this time he didn't bother to try and correct himself.

"Right."

"Sorry, it's been a really long week what with the musical and everything."

"Everything sorted between you two? Whatever it was that got Kurt all—"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "We... sorted it out."

"Good."

"It's fine," Blaine said, his face involuntarily breaking out into a grin.

"I know," Burt said, "I saw you two together last night."

"What?" Blaine's reaction times were starting to give him whiplash and any minute now the ground would have to open up and swallow him. "I mean..."

"Last night, dinner?" Burt said. "You both looked fine to me."

"We're fine. Better than fine. Great."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Burt laughed.

"I..." Blaine started and then made the fatal mistake of looking up, catching Burt's eye. "We... Kurt and I..."

Blaine was saved by the door opening and Kurt announcing his arrival.

For years Blaine would swear that Burt knew, had always known, and had just enjoyed winding him up.

 

*

 

**Extraordinary Merry Christmas**

 

No matter how much they'd tried to reason or bargain, no matter the different options they had come up with, the Hummel-Hudsons and Andersons had been in agreement about one thing.

Christmas Day was for families.

So Blaine was spending Christmas Eve at Kurt's and Kurt would go over to Blaine's early Boxing Day to collect him for the sales before returning for dinner with the Andersons that night.

Not what they wanted for their first Christmas together but it was all they were going to get. Blaine suspected that was why the table in front of him was covered in every last bit of a Christmas dinner. Of course Carole claimed that it was because she was working tomorrow and she wanted to celebrate with her family. Kurt's squeeze of his hand under the table made Blaine think otherwise.

His offer of help in clearing the table was shut down and so he sat awkwardly while Kurt and Finn cleared up around him. Blaine wasn't used to this, he'd been co-opted into the family a long time ago and therefore behaved like one. This was supposed to include the chores but when Kurt and Finn didn't return after taking the last dish out Blaine realised there was more to this.

"Finn's keeping Kurt busy," Burt said as he got up and walked over to the unit behind them. "Figured you'd not want an audience for this."

"For what?" Blaine asked but got his answer when a box was put in front of him.

"Merry Christmas," Burt said. "You don't have to open it now, I don't know what your deal with Christmas is if you do it all tomorrow or what."

"You... got me a present?" Blaine said. "I didn't... I should have thought, I'm sorry, but..."

"We're not after gifts," Burt said, "just felt like you should be included this year."

"...Why?"

Blaine's question seemed to throw them, and after a look between them Carole excused herself to the kitchen.

"The fact that you need to ask that question is enough reason," Burt said. "You've been a major part of Kurt's life for over a year now and a blind man can see how much you two love each other. Your mom's right, Christmas is a time for families. But... well, we'd have you. Tomorrow and any other day, understand?"

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly, looking at the box in front of him. It wasn't that big but it wasn't that Blaine was focused on.

_To Blaine. Merry Christmas. All our love, Burt & Carole. xx_

"Thank you," Blaine repeated, his hand reaching out gingerly to rest on the box.

"There's a little more to it than what's in that box," Burt said. "You gonna open it now or...?"

Blaine responded by taking off the paper and opening the non-descript cardboard box. Inside was an engine part and he lifted it out carefully.

"Got a new project at the garage," Burt said. "A car. I bought it before the election , I'd planned to do it up, maybe give it to one of my boys? I guess there's little use for a car in New York but might be useful to have something out there. Anyway, I need someone I trust to work on it. Wondered if you felt like a little bit of a distraction next year?"

"Why would you... The car, I mean. It's for Finn, or Kurt."

"Or you."

"Burt..." Blaine breathed out.

"This is the point where you say 'thank you' and agree to come do a few hours at the shop, more if you want it. Finn's plans are a bit up in the air and I'm in D.C. a lot. You said yourself you've rebuilt cars..."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered. "I... I'd love to."

"Good," Burt grinned. "I like keeping things in the family."

Blaine couldn't say anything else after that, he just stared at the box in front of him.

 

*

 

**Michael**

 

"...'urt?"

"He's outside, I wanted a moment," Burt said quietly. "Your parents coming?"

"Soon," Blaine said, his voice lilting under the medication.

"When you're married to a nurse you get perks, helps being the local Congressman too. They got my number on the desk so if you need anything in the meantime they can call me."

"...'m fine."

"Sure you are, son," Burt said. "I'm not Kurt, you don't need to be brave for me."

"I don't wanna be blind," Blaine all but wailed and damn, Burt hadn't felt this kind of protective instinct in a long time. "What if it goes wrong? What if I never see again?"

"That's not going to happen, son," Burt said firmly, hoping he sounded as confident as Blaine needed him to be. "These kinds of surgeries happen all the time and they'd not be doing it if they didn't think they could fix the damage. These guys are pretty good, you're going to be fine."

"Promise?" Blaine said, turning his face and one good eye towards Burt.

"I promise. You're gonna be fine. You're strong enough to get through this and we are going to be with you every step of the way."

"Don't feel strong," Blaine hummed as his eye started to drift shut.

"Yeah, well that'll be the sedatives. Trust me. Anyone who does what you did? You're strong enough to get through this."

"Tell Kurt I love him."

"Will do," Burt said. "We love you too. Now get some rest, we'll be back in the morning soon as they let us in."

"So much for privilege," Blaine managed to laugh.

"Kurt's gotta get some rest, he'd be fussing over you twenty-four-seven if they let him."

"Don't mind..."

"I bet you wouldn't," Burt laughed. "Get some rest, you need it. Kurt will be back soon enough and you'll be back to singing Top 40 soon enough."

Blaine hummed and nodded, his eye closing one more time before he settled into sleep. Burt waited until he was certain that Blaine was out of it before slipping out.

 

*

 

**Goodbye**

 

"This is worse than Prom," Blaine sighed as he walked into the kitchen. "He's asking for ice cream."

"Good stuff's at the back where he thinks I don't notice," Burt said. "You guys OK?"

"Yes. No?" Blaine sighed. "I don't know what to say to make him feel better when..."

"When you're a little bit happy he's not goin'?" Burt said. "Know exactly how you're feeling."

"I know he wants to go to New York, I know he loves it and it's all he wants but..." He sighed. "I feel like the worst boyfriend ever."

"If that's the criteria then I'm the worst dad ever and, well," Burt said, holding up a mug he was drinking his tea from. Blaine laughed as he read it and took the carton of ice cream from the freezer. "It's only natural, wanting to keep him here. But I'd put him on a plane tomorrow," Burt said. "Same as you would I reckon."

"I hate seeing him like this. He should have got in, his audition was _flawless_. And then Rachel Berry, who couldn't even remember the lines to a song she's been singing since a kid? She gets in. But Kurt doesn't fit into any of their neat little boxes so he loses out."

"You reckon that's it?"

"Do you know how rare a countertenor is? A guy with Kurt's range? There are almost _no_ roles out there for him. Rachel? She's just like the rest of them."

"Well, we both know that being different isn't always a good thing."

"It should be," Blaine said, getting out two spoons and shoving the drawer shut a little too forcefully. "Sorry."

"If that's the worst you do then you're better than me. This wasn't my first choice of mug."

Blaine sighed and leant up against the countertop, finally looked defeated. "He is hurting and I don't know what to do to make it better. That's killing me."

"I know, son."

"I don't want to, I mean... I know I shouldn't ask, that it's breaking all the rules—"

"I already called your parents," Burt said. "If that's what you mean."

"Yes," Blaine said in a rush of gratitude. "Yes, thank you. I keep looking at the clock and I don't want to leave him. I can't."

"It's fine."

"Can I...?" Blaine started then stopped, drawing lines in the ice frosting on the carton in his hand.

"Ask me."

"Do you think Kurt _should_ be on stage? Broadway?"

"It's what he wants to do."

"But it's not all he's good at."

"No, it's not. But it's his decision, whatever happens. And it's our job to support him no matter what."

"I guess," Blaine said.

"Get that up to him before it melts," Burt said. "He'll be OK. Kurt's strong."

"I know," Blaine said.

 

*

 

**The New Rachel**

 

When Blaine's phone buzzes with a text he smiles to himself before getting out of the car and walking up to the door. It's open and so he lets himself in and heads straight for the kitchen where there's a drink and some cookies waiting for him. He sits opposite Burt and they sit in silence for a good ten minutes before one of them, Blaine later forgets who, starts with a story and then they're talking and laughing and somehow Blaine ends up staying for dinner but neither of them mind all that much.

Then it's a thing, Blaine coming over. Sometimes he stays only while he does his homework but sometimes he ends up staying longer. He brings his laptop on occasion and the first time Kurt Skypes him and sees his own bedroom it shocks him a little. But then it just becomes another thing.

Burt goes back to D.C. and Blaine thinks that will be the end of it but Burt calls him one Friday and tells him that if he's not at the house within half an hour he's being disowned. Burt gives specific instructions regarding the takeaway that Carole likes and when Blaine turns up and is rewarded with a huge smile he knows that he's not shaking this family and he's not getting out of dinner every Friday.

There are times when he misses Kurt so much that it hurts, but when he sits in his room, even though it's half empty, he can close his eyes and pretend that Kurt's just gone downstairs for drinks and that any minute now his heart will walk back into the room and everything will be as it was.

But it doesn't.

 

*

 

**The Break Up**

 

Blaine had planned this to precision. The new guy, James, will be working today so he can just drop off the part that arrived at his house, leave a note to say he won't be going to be working on the car anymore, and that would be that.

The best laid plans...

"Runnin' away?" Burt said as soon as Blaine turned to leave, having placed the box and note on the desk.

"I thought it best," Blaine said.

"Why?"

"You... You've spoken to Kurt?" Blaine asked, wondering how he would break the news if he hadn't.

"Not ten minutes after you left his apartment. That still doesn't answer my question."

"I... I can't work on that car, not after what I did."

"Why? You two breaking up affect your hands?"

"Mr Hummel..."

"Don't you go back to that and you answer my question."

"I can't work here, on that car. It's not fair to Kurt."

"He's not here in case you'd not noticed."

"It's all I notice," Blaine snapped before he could stop himself. I... sorry."

"You've put in a lot of work on that car, be a shame to see it go to waste."

"I'm sure Finn can—"

"It's your car, Blaine."

"No, it's not," Blaine said firmly. "I'm sorry, I know you've done a lot for me and made me feel welcome but I can't do this anymore. And it's not because I don't want to but because... Because you should be on Kurt's side in this."

"I know," Burt said. "And believe me, when Kurt told me what you did some of the thoughts I had... But then I saw you just now and I know Kurt's not the only one hurting in this."

"I messed up."

"Yeah, you did," Burt sighed.

"Biggest mistake of my life."

"You're eighteen. Let's not rule out further mistakes," Burt quipped.

"If that's true then he's better off without me."

"You don't honestly believe that."

"Kurt deserves someone who isn't going to just—"

"Miss him? Mess up from time to time? Because you're talking about some very human qualities here, Blaine." Burt sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Was it true what Kurt said? About you feelin' ignored?"

Blaine gave a small shrug.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I just felt like I was losing him."

"But you weren't."

"Doesn't matter now, I have lost him."

"For now, maybe. But Kurt's pretty forgiving, don't know if you noticed that."

"Once or twice," Blaine said, giving a small sad smile.

"Maybe time is all you two need? And talking. You gotta talk to him about how you're feeling."

"I don't think he's going to listen to me right now."

"Probably not. But when he calms down and this storm is over you can see what repairs you can do. Sometimes you can fix what seems to be utterly destroyed if you're willing to put in the hard work."

"I'll do whatever Kurt wants me to do."

"What do you want?"

"To turn back the clock?"

"Stuff that's actually plausible."

"I don't know."

"Right, well when you figure that out you let me know," Burt said, walking over to the unit where Blaine had put down the part. He picked up the box and held it out to him. "And when you're ready to come back that car will be waitin' for you."

"Mr... _Burt_ ," Blaine said, taking half a step back.

"I'm not arguing with you, son, this is my decision. Yes, I'm Kurt's dad and I will always be on his side. Doesn't mean I can't be on yours a little bit too."

"I broke his heart. I think it does mean that."

"And here you are, proving something I've known since the first time you turned up on my doorstep. You just want what's best for Kurt. You two have weathered some storms, this could just be another one."

"Think this is more like a hurricane," Blaine muttered.

"People survive those all the time. Takes some hard work but some places that get hit bad? You'd never know to look at them."

"I—"

"Take the damn part," Burt said, thrusting the box into Blaine's chest. "And when you're ready to start work on it then we're here. If you want to."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered. "And I'm sorry."

"I know," Burt said quietly.

He watched Blaine leave, the box in his hands, and shook his head sadly. He hated seeing his boys hurt like this when there was nothing he could do to fix it.


End file.
